Locura a la Farfetch
by Jordan Robledo
Summary: Una receta que ha pertenecido a la familia de Norman por generaciones, Ruby que se le ha dado la simple tarea de cuidar el platillo ha fallado miserablemente, ahora necesitara ayuda para poder no meterse en problemas de proporciones colosales con la ayuda de Sapphire y Emerald.


Locura a la farfetch'd

Jordan Robledo.

Haa… "farfetch'd a la naranja", ahora mismo se está asando dentro de un horno, tan jugoso, tan relleno, solo se puede pensar en él y cuándo estará listo, lamentablemente faltan 4 horas enteras para que esté listo, y para esta Mightyena de mote "Nana" ver ese jugoso manjar dentro del horno es una horrible tortura.

-Suficiente Nana, ya viste el farfetch'd de papá demasiado tiempo- contesto un joven de ojos Ruby, y es que ese era su nombre.

Cada navidad era la misma historia con respecto a Nana y el famoso "farfetch'd a la naranja", una receta que ha pertenecido a la familia de Norman el líder de gimnasio de ciudad petalia por generaciones. Simplemente cuando Nana tan solo olía ese farfetch'd se ponía loca, de tan solo mencionarlo se paraba al lado del horno, inclusive semanas para tan solo esperar que esté listo. Nana jamás fue un pokemon desobediente ni mucho menos, pero simplemente ese olor la ponía en un trance que muy pocos entendían.

-Nana por favor, deja de ver ese farfetch'd, tu sabes que me pones nervioso cuando solo ves el farfetch'd de papa- dijo Ruby, entonces saco una pokeball y metió a su compañera en el acto- perdón Nana, pero sabes que me pones nervioso de solo ver el farfetch'd, ¿Sabes que me haría papa en caso de que algo le pasara a ese farfetch'd?, si ese farfetch'd no llega para noche buena, de seguro no llegare a año nuevo-.

En villa raíz, el espíritu navideño jamás falta, ni siquiera en Hoenn, esta sería la cuarta navidad que Ruby pasaba en Hoenn, como siempre su casa estaba tan limpia y ordenada, su sala estaba decorada para la ocasión, el olor a escarcha no pasaba desapercibido y mejor aún, podrían jurar los vecinos que el árbol navideño de la familia de Ruby, podía tocar el techo, de tan solo tener a ese árbol se podría pensar que su ausencia en los bosques causaría desembocaduras.

Ruby dejo a Nana para que se calmase dentro de su pokeball junto a sus otros pokemon, debido a fechas navideñas todos los concursos y gimnasios estaba cerrados, además ya que la liga pokemon ya acabo no hay razones para batallas.

Ruby se sentó tranquilo enfrente de la chimenea de su casa, todo estaba tan callado y tranquilo, pero la verdad eso le aburría un poco, ya que mientras sea navidad no hay concursos, y debido a la nieve no es recomendable sacar un pokemon para entrenarlo. Se levantó un poco y observo una postal que le fue enviado esta mañana y era de su maestro Wallace era una imagen junto a su familia, en un pueblo que jamás Ruby había visto, al lado de la foto estaba un mensaje que decía "!Happy Holidays!, desearía que estuvieras aquí", a Ruby le llamo la atención una chica con un traje parecido al de un altaria además tenia en un broche una piedra muy peculiar, le dio mas vueltas a ese caso asi que simplemente lo ignoro. Ruby sabia que su maestro estaría fuera de Hoenn por unos días, pero aun asi el estaba aburrido.

Mientras tanto en una casa cercana en el mismo pueblo, se encontraba una jovencita de unos ojos zafiro muy bellos, pero lamentablemente hoy no era su dia, ya que estaba en casa envuelta en una docena de mantas, a tal grado que parecía un Caterpie con sobrepeso, su nariz parecía mas roja que la de un Conkelldur y por si fuera poco solo aspiraba la mucosidad que salía de esta.

Esta jovencita lanzo un gran estornudo que hasta pudo haber espantado a un grupo de Zubat en una cueva lejana, luego llego su padre con una taza muy caliente- Bueno Sapphire, ya paso la fiebre y ahora puedes salir, pero aun asi tienes mucha gripe- esto le dijo un hombre que llegaba de la cocina en esa casa.

-Papa, Snif snif, tu sabes cómo odio estas fechas, no odio la navidad, ¡Lo que odio es que cada año me enfermo mucho!-.

-Pues si te pusieras algo más abrigador no tendría estos problemas-.

-Pero si me pongo algo más que no sea natural los pokemon no se me acercaran-.

-Por ahora la mayoría de los pokemon están invernando en estos momentos y no necesitan estar vigilados, por eso es que me tomo un descanso de mi investigación de campo para pasar navidad contigo-.

-¡Es lo que más me gusta de navidad!-.

-Y se pondrá mejor, porque ¡de nuevo estaremos con Norman y Ruby!-.

Sapphire al oír esa noticia se puso un tanto tensa y nerviosa, no era que no le cayera bien Norman o Ruby, es solo que, ya desde hace un buen tiempo desde que llegaron del frente batalla con el incidente de Jirachi, Sapphire aún se la pasaba tratando de hacer, no, más bien que Ruby confiese lo que paso en isla espejismo, aun Sapphire se pregunta a diario, como hubiera sido todo si Ruby admitiera que recuerda muy bien su confesión.

_La fiesta de cumpleaños número 12 de Sapphire se celebrara con mucha emoción, todos los líderes de gimnasio, familia y amigos no solo celebraban el doceavo aniversario de la joven entrenadora sino que también celebraban la victoria en la batalla de Kyogre y Groundon, aunque había muchos espacios en blanco con respecto a haber sobrevivido a esa feroz batalla, lo último que recuerdan es que estaban en un espacio en blanco sub-existencial, es como si el tiempo se detuviera, ya lo último era que todos estaban a salvo en sus respectivas ciudades._

_Sapphire estaba más feliz que nunca por tener a su maestra Winnona y a su padre, pero aun así cierto joven de ojos Ruby no había contestado su pregunta de la mañana, pero eso no dejaría que ella no se divirtiera._

_Llego la hora de apagar las velas del pastel, ya era muy tarde y el atardecer en el cielo ya se había formado, Sapphire soplo con fuerza hasta que todas las velas fueron apagadas de un soplido, en eso Ruby se acercó._

_-¿Y bien? ¿Pediste un deseo?-._

_- solo uno…- contesto un tanto sonrojada._

_-¿Y yo estoy en el?- siguió de una forma picara._

_-Tal vez…-._

_-¿Recuerdas lo que pasó en Isla Espejismo?-._

_-je je, si- contesto está a tal grado que sus ojos tomaron forma de diminutos botones y jugaba con sus dedos._

_-Entonces no te molestara si hago esto…- contesto Ruby diciendo esas palabras más lentamente mientras cerraba sus ojos. El solo tenía un leve rubor en sus mejillas mientras que Sapphire estaba más roja que una Gloria Ball, ella cerraba sus ojos lentamente, sus manos temblaban tanto que no podía mantenerse quieta, sintió un dedo en su barbilla lo que hizo que ella se detuviera, cerró los ojos esperando lo que pasaría después y luego… _se dio cuenta que besaba a un cojín de su sofá de la casa. Sapphire podía oír en su cabeza el posible disco rayado al ver que su fantasía no era real.

Por desgracia su fiel Blaziquen de mote "Toro" solo la miraba un tanto extrañada, Sapphire no se había dado cuenta, y se tapó su cara de vergüenza en las mantas en las cuales seguía envuelta, al final Toro solo soltó una pequeña risa, ya que sabia en que pensaba su dueña.

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba un joven de estatura algo baja, pero eso no le importaba ya que si llevaba puesto un traje que lo hacía verse más alto (y un tanto ridículo), no había nada que temer.

-Lo siento pero me temo que los barcos a Jhoto se han cancelado-.

-¡¿Por qué?¡- dijo este alarmado.

-Al parecer un Tentacruel de tamaño gigantesco está haciendo estragos en la ruta marítima- contesto una jovencita con un uniforme. Mientras apuntaba a una pantalla donde el reportaje de último momento decía en una barra con las nuevas noticias "Tentacruel tamaño jumbo está atacando" "Prohibida la salida de barcos con rumbo a Jhoto y Kanto" "Familias no se reencontraran en navidad" "! UNOS ANCIANOS ME ATACAN! ¡AYUDA!" "Ancianos inconformes por no ver a sus familias atacan a equipo de producción" "Anuncian la tradicional activación de árbol navideño en ciudad Castellia, Unova".

La jovencita miraba con una gota de sudor bajando por la nuca, mientras que este joven de nombre Emerald miraba con una vena en su frente que se marcaba más y más, este solo tomo sus cosas que estaban en maletas junto a un enorme Sceptile que lo ayudaba con el equipaje

-Demonios Sceptile, ¿y ahora que hacemos?- dijo mientras salían desilusionados del puerto.

Sceptile mientras caminaba con él, trataba de pensar para hacer algo y en esta navidad, analizo la situación, paso por paso, detalle por detalle, hasta que se le prendió el foco color rojo que estaban instalando detrás de él, Sceptile se acercó a la maleta de Emerald y empezó a buscar algo que había visto antes, era la foto de los Pokedex Holders, que se habían tomado después de lo que paso en frente batalla.

-Sceptile no creo que podamos ir a Kanto o a Jhoto hoy-.

Sceptile solo empezó a negar, este con sus inmensas garras empezó a puntar a dos pokemons con sus entrenadores en especial, al momento Emerald entendio.

-¡Ha no!, jamas ire con esos locos-exclamaba este- me desesperan que peleen como recién casados, odio cuando Ruby me obliga a usar esos modelos que hace para niños, ¡no me volveré a vestir de marinerito!, además siempre que estoy cerca de la salvaje siempre termino lastimado o en una situación vergonzosa y por si fuera poco, ella se la pasa hablándome de… "Ruby olvido mi confesión"- finalizo hablando con voz de niña.

Sceptile torcio el osico un poco, y empezó a apuntar mas a esos pokemon, hasta que Emerald volvió a entender- Supongo que tu extrañas a Toro y Zuzu ¿Verdad?- Sceptile asintió- bueno, supongo que esos dos también son como tu familia ¿Verdad?- volvió a asentir- bueno algo si se, y se que la familia tiene que estar junta en navidad- Sceptile empezó a ver a los ojos a su entrenador hasta que Emerald volvió a hablar- …Sceptile si quieres estar en navidad con Toro, Zuzu y los dos locos, bueno pues… estoy contigo, ¡iremos a villa raíz!-Sceptile sonrio a lo que dijo Emerald- solo tengo que avisar a Crystal que estaré fuera del orfanato en navidad, además Ruby me invito a la cena de navidad con sus padres- menciono eso mientras sacaba una especie de invitación de una de sus maletas-.

De regreso a la casa de Ruby en villa raíz, aun Ruby seguía vigilando con escudo y espada el farfetch'd navideño, hasta que llegaron sus padres y entonces se fue a dormir. Sapphire por su lado se quedo dormida en el sofá de su casa por ver un documental acerca de la amnesia y como saber si es falsa. Emerald solo busco una posada para quedarse la noche y la siguiente pasaría a villa raíz.

Ya en la mañana siguiente Ruby bajo de las escaleras de su casa, no había notado que ya era algo tarde, ¡eran las 12 en punto! ¡Por Arceus!, el no acostumbra quedarse dormido muy tarde, caminaba lentamente por las escaleras, con unas pantuflas de Pichu, y un gorro con una bola esponjosa, que remplazaba solo mientras dormía a su inseparable gorro blanco y por si fuera poco este llevaba un antifaz para dormir en su frente. Miro por la ventana que miraba a su patio trasero y noto que la puerta trasera estaba abierta…esperen… ¡¿Abierta?!,¡Por todos los dioses!, ¡Ruby olvido cerrar la puerta trasera en la noche!, empezó a escuchar que abajo había muchos sonidos, como si fueran pokemon salvajes peleando por comida, olvido todo y como si fuera un rayo bajo en menos de lo que ataca un Greninja y entonces ahí lo vio…

Sapphire despertó en su sofá con un dolor de cabeza enorme por haber dormido en una mala posición, subio a su cuarto por algo de ropa que no fuese "salvaje", miro con dudas un paquete en especial de parte de Ruby que decía "Tomalo como tu regalo por adelantado, hasta los cavernicolas deben protegerse del frio", la verdad Sapphire no sabia bien de que se tratara ese regalo pero aun asi mejor abrió el paquete que tenia enfrente y entonces vio un conjunto de ropa que tenia (por asi decirlo) el nombre de Ruby en todos lados, eran unos Jeans un poco ajustados de un color mezclilla oscura, un saco con gorro que le llegaba un poco arriba del entrepierna con unos botones anchos que hacían juego, además unas botas para el frio que le llegaban un poco mas arriba de los tobillos y por ultimo unos guantes color zafiro, Sapphire se miro un poco en su espejo, noto algo un poco bochornoso y es que la pregunta le llego a la mente "¿Mi trasero no se ve un poco mas grande?", Sapphire pensó en como Ruby talvez notara su mas desarrolladas "posaderas", hasta que un grito de niña de la casa de al lado la quito de sus pensamientos.

La chica salvaje pensó rápido y salio por la ventana tomo una liana y como si fuese un nino de la selva se balanceo con un grito caracteristico de la selva, pero lamentablente para nuestra pequena salvaje esta era la primera vez que salia de esa forma, asi como una frase famosa dice "Al frente un arbol... !Auch!... !hay!"- !el que escribe este cuento se esta burlando de mi!- finalizo en el suelo mientras hablaba iracunda.

Aterrizo en el patio trasero de la casa de al lado, noto inmediatamente que la puerta de trasera estaba abierta, y volteo a ver un camino de pisadas de Houndour que llegaban a la cocina de ese hogar, entonces escucho como una batalla se formaba dentro de la casa, una voz un tanto enojada grito desde adentro- !Hyper Rayo! !Hidrocanon!- terminada esa frase vio como dos pokemon salieron volando y desaparecieron en una estela de luz en el cielo, esa actitud se le hacia rara asi que entro a la casa solo para encontrarse con un desastre de proporciones colosales.

La cocina de la casa era hecho un desastre, pisadas en las paredes, manchas de quemaduras, pero lo que mas le llamo la atencion fue a un Ruby totalmente fuera de si, llorando a cataratas en el suelo con su Nana llorando tambien al lado, mientras un enorme Swampert de mote "Zuzu" solo veia a sus dos companeros un tanto con lastima. Sapphire le parecio una extrana la situacion pero miro hacia un lado y hay vio lo que parecia haber sido un farfetch'd navideno, ella se acerco a un Ruby que emanaba una aura negra, este se levanto con una mirada baja miro a Sapphire hasta que hablo sobresaltando a la chica:

-¡Por Arceus, Estoy muerto!-.

-Pero ¿Porque?-.

-¡Tu no lo entiendes! ¡Papa me puso a cargo de cuidar ese Farfetch'd! y ahora no vivire para ano nuevo-.

-No comprendo, mejor explicame- y asi fue como Ruby le conto a Sapphire sobre como Nana se pone al oler ese Farfetch'd, de como le habia puesto su padre la simple tarea de cuidar la cena de navidad y del horrible castigo que le pondria su padre en caso de que algo le pasase al farfetch'd.

-Pero no entiendo, ¿Que es lo peor que puede hacerte Norman en caso de que pasara algo?-.

Ruby al escuchar eso, tubo una fantasia... un tanto exagerada:

_Un mundo donde gobierna el fuego y donde en un enorme charco de barro, Ruby y sus pokemons eran sometidos a entrenamiento para batallas y a un Ruby sufriendo por ejersicios de lagartijas._

_-498,499 y 500- ordenaba Norman en un trono junto a su poderoso Slaking- _¡_Fueron faciles! dame otras 1000 Mua, ja, ja, ja ,ja- finalizaba Norman con una risa demoniaca- _¡_Y la proxima vez mas te vale cuidar el farfetch navideno!_

Ruby desperto de esa pesadilla y se agito de esas ideas, pero era inutil, ese miedo lo invadia y en navidad, Sapphire por su lado no tenia idea del posible castigo que le tenian preparado. Ruby hablo con Sapphire que habia una forma de remplazar aquel farfetch'd, el farfetch tarda tan solo cuatro horas para que se termine de cocinar, Ruby no era un gran cocinero pero si la receta era de la familia de su padre entonces el era capaz de hacer otro farfetch'd, pero no penso en la receta ya que solo su abuela y su padre sabian como hacerla, entonces se le prendio el foco y miro a Nana, entonces hablo:

-Nana tu sabes mas que yo como se prepara ese farfetch'd ¿Verdad?- Nana asintio.

Entonces Sapphire hablo- ¿Pero como Nana puede saber la receta?-.

-Ella ha visto esa receta desde que era un Poochyena, ella a mirado cada detalle que hace mi papa cuando prepara el farfetch'd, porque a ella le encanta ese farfetch'd- Ruby miro de nuevo a Nana y le hablo- Nana, se que me pones nervioso de solo mirar ese farfetch'd, pero ahora ocupo mas tu ayuda, quiero vivir- Nana volteo no muy convencida entonces Ruby hablo- Si me ayudas, te dare mi racion de farfetch'd de este ano- Nana abrio los ojos de par en par, volteo a ver a Ruby y asintio muy convencida.

-Olvidaste una simple orden de cerrar la puerta, bueno no seria la primera vez que olvidas algo-.

-¿De que estas hablando?-.

-¡Exacto!-.

Ruby sabia que sus padres volverian a casa en unas horas ya que Norman aun tenia un par de retadores en su gimnasio ademas su madre salio en busca de perlas de Dragonair para usarlas de adorno que podria cubrir una parte que quedo vacia de la chimenea, y eso le preocupaba por eso le pidio a Sapphire que fuese a distraerlos, pero esta se nego.

-¿y porque habria de ayudarte?-.

-Sapphire tu sabes lo mucho que te quiero, asi que ¡Porfavor!-.

-¿Que podrias darme que yo quisiera?-.

-Muy bien yo...- Ruby penso un momento y empezo a sudar por lo que hiba a ofrecer, trago profundo y entonces propuso algo que no hace a diario- Si me ayudas...- Ruby suspiro y Sapphire miraba confundida-... una batalla 6 contra 6, en el gimnasio de papa, ¡Pero sin testigos!- finalizo este, encerio como dice el dicho "Tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas".

Sapphire al oir eso quedo en shock pero era algo que ella no podia rechazar y mas que siempre quizo una batalla asi con Ruby, imaginarselo sudando, mostrando su lado mas salvaje, simplemente se le hacia irresistible, Sapphire de solo pensarlo empezo a babear, no lo penso mas y cerro el trato.

Sapphire se puso en marcha y se acercaba a la puerta y al momento de abrir se topo con alguien muy conocido, mas bien un amigo:

-Amm... hola Sapphire, vine a pasar navidad con ustedes y...- pero fue interrumpido ya que fue tomado por la mano siendo arrastrado hacia ciudad Petalia.

-Que bien que llegaste Rald, te necesito para un trabajo-.

-_Porque siento que acabare humillado o lastimado- penso este mientras era arrastrado por la chica- _¿_En que lio me he metido?-._

El plan estaba siendo puesto en marcha, Ruby habia puesto un farfetch'd crudo en la mesa, entonces puso enfrente de Nana muchos ingredientes, esta con su osico olfateo un poco y selecciono algunos ingredientes, Ruby entendio al respecto y empezo a cocinar. Ruby rezo como loco para que su familia no notara la diferencia del sabor de aquel platillo. Nana ayudaba a Ruby solo dandole senas de como debia ser el farfetch'd y cuanta cantidad debia usar en cada ingrediente.

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahi en ciudad Petalia, Emerald y Sapphire habian llegado al gimnasio de ciudad Petalia, durante el trayecto en el camino Sapphire le explico a Emerald la situacion por la que pasaban.

-¿Y yo que tengo que ver con todo esto?- dijo Emerald no muy convencido.

-Vamos Rald eres nuestro amigo, ademas Ruby ha hecho mucho por nosotros y...-.

-Esta bien, dime ¿que te ofrecio?-interrumpio Emerald arqueando una ceja.

-Una batall en el gimnasio, tu sabes lo quisquilloso que es Ruby pero verlo en una batalla contra mi solo...- Sapphire empezo a babear de nuevo y estaba en trance una vez mas pero fue interrumpida de nuevo.

-Okey, ¡ya entendi! goloza, solo no me hables de tus extranas fantasias-.

Ambos estaban hablando de eso hasta que vieron que dos personas salian del gimnasio, estos eran los padres de Ruby y hablaban de algo.

-Aun no entiendo, ¿Donde encontrastes perlas de Dragonair?- dijo un hombre de estatura muy alta a una mujer que salia del gimnasio con el, su nombre es Norman y es lider de Gimnasio.

-No fue facil querido, ademas ¿no has visto que Caroline Sammar sugiere mucho las perlas de un Dragonair como adorno navideno?-.

-Desde que ves ese programa de decoracion de interiores, haces todo lo que dice esa mujer-.

-Bueno me gusta ver mi hogar perfecto en navidad- pauso la mujer que lo acompanaba y entonces hablo de nuevo- ¿Norman estas seguro que ya es hora de decirle a Ruby?-.

-Mi amor, ami me lo confiaron cuando tuve su edad, ademas mi mama llamo y me dijo que Ruby ya tenia edad para saberlo-.

-Solo espero que Ruby sepa manejarlo, yo esperaba que le dijeras hasta el dia que fuera su boda y espero que sea con una chica-.

-Esperaba que mama llegara esta navidad en casa pero tenia que atacar ese Tentacruel en la ruta maritima, y no te preocupes amor, Ruby sabra manejarlo muy bien, sera quisquilloso pero aun asi es un hombre... espero...-.

Esta pareja salia del gimnasio y Norman estaba apunto de cerrarlo pero fue detenido, por alguien atras de el lo llamo.

-¡Hola senor Norman!- grito Sapphire haciendo que Norman tirara las llaves.

-¡Sapphire!, pero ¿Que haces aqui?-.

-Bueno pasaba con mi amigo cabeza de Croassaint, este de aqui- mostro Sapphire a Emerald tomandolo de los hombros- y quisimos a pasar a saludarlo, tambien queria verla senora- la mama de Ruby respondio al saludo muy educadamente.

-Buenas tardes senor Norman- saludo educadamente Emerald- Buenas tardes senora- la mama de Ruby respondio educadamente.

-Hola Emerald- saludo Norman- Sapphire estaba por cerrar el gimnasio, los dos retadores que vinieron ya se fueron-.

-Bueno hemos venido con algo respecto a eso- empezo Sapphire- Vera lo que pasa esque Emerald queria venir por un deseo de navidad-.

-¿Un deseo de navidad?- dijo dudoso Norman.

-¿A si?- dijo Emerald dudoso pero luego respondio afirmativo- digo, si, a eso hemos venido-.

-¿Bueno y que deseo es Emerald?- pregunto un tanto curioso Norman.

-Bueno... vera... yo... quiero que...-Empezaba a balbucear Emerald buscando un posible deseo hasta que Sapphire le interrumpio.

-¡Una batalla!- grito Sapphire.

-¿Una batalla?- hablaron Norman y Emerald al mismo tiempo incredulos.

-Emm... ¡si!, ¡una batalla!- exclamo Emerald al final, entendiendo el plan de Sapphire- Vera vencer a los ases de la frontera fue una gran experiencia pero siempre he querido saber como pelean los lideres de gimnasio-.

-Amm... no lo se Emerald, ya estaba apunto de cerrar y ademas mi esposa y yo estabamos a punto de ir a casa para preparar lo de la fiesta y...- pero fue interrrumpido por Sapphire.

-¡Ho vamos, senor Norman!- Empezo Sapphire y entonces tomo a Emerald, apretandole los cachetes y revolviendole el cabello- ¡Usted no puede decirle que no a estos lindos cachetes, a este adorable cabello y a estos lindo ojos esmeralda!-.

-Sueltame los chachetes, salvaje- contesto Emerald con las mejillas estiradas.

-Bueno Emerald si es por navidad, supongo que puedo hacer una excepcion- contesto Norman- Querida tu ve a casa, iremos en cuanto tengamos una batalla-.

-Si mi amor, te estare esperando, hasta la noche Emerald, adios Sapph...- pero fue interrumpida por Sapphire.

-¡No, espere!- grito Sapphire sobresaltando a la madre de Ruby- Tambien queria verla a usted senora, vera es que hay algo... de lo que quiero hablar con usted- hablo Sapphire mur sonrojada mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

-¿Y que es querida?- Sapphire trago saliva, y algo sonrojada se le acerco a la madre de Ruby y le susurro algo al oido, la mama de Ruby al oir lo que habia dicho la chica, se sobresalto, suspiro profundo y entonces hablo- ¡Por Arceus! ¡¿Porque no me lo habias dicho antes?! ¡Vamos, tenemos que hablar en privado! ¡Norman, quiero que me prestes tu oficina, tengo que charlar con Sapphire urgentemente!- finalizo la mama de Ruby mientras se llevaba a Sapphire hacia la oficina del gimnasio.

- Pero ¿Que pasa, querida?-.

- ¡Cosas de chicas!-.

Esa escena dejaron algo confundidos a Norman y Emerald, asi que mejor no le dieron mas rodeos y se dirigieron al campo de batalla.

-Sera una batalla de 3 vs 3, el retador puede hacer cambios y ambos entrenadores pueden equipar objetos, sin limite de tiempo, ¿quedo claro Emerald?-.

-¡Como el cristal!-.

-Soy Norman, lider de gimnasio de ciudad Petalia, ¡Y acepto tu desafio!- Finalizo Norman cuando sacaba a su primer pokemon, que era un Vigoroth.

-¡Vamos Snorlax!- Emerald saco tambien su pokemon.

Una distraccion muy conveniente, pero ¿que esta pasando en casa con Ruby?. En casa de villa raiz, Ruby luchaba para poder preparar un nuevo farfetch'd, literalmente se podria decir que cocinaba con su vida, inclusive su cocina se habia vuelto una especie de sala de cirujias y lo mas extrano era que Nana llevaba una especie de cosplay de doctor y Ruby de enfermero.

Nana rugia cada vez que el farfetch' necesitaba un nuevo ingrediente y Ruby solo repetia a lo que se referia Nana.

-Jugo de Aranja, Ramas de romero, Pimienta, Aceituna negra, Aceite de Ducklett-.

Pero en un descuido se paso de mano con el aceite entonces Ruby llamo a otro pokemon que tambien parecia tener un cosplay de enfermera.

-¡Enfermera Coco, necesitamos asistencia, una jeringa para extraer el aceite!-.

En eso llego una Delcatty de mote "Coco" y con una jeringa de pavo en la boca.

Unos minutos mas ya el farfecth'd ya estaba en el horno una vez mas, Ruby retiro el cubrebocas y entonces tomo su Pokegear y marco un numero.

De vuelta en el gimnasio, se escuchaban ruidos de una batalla y explosiones, sin embargo Sapphire y la madre de Ruby solo estaban charlando de algo en especial, esto mientras tomaban leche Milktank, pero mas bien Sapphire tomaba como si fuese una cantina, de un sorbo termino su vaso y se formo un bigote blanco debajo de su nariz.

-...¡y lo peor de todo es que el solo dice que no recuerda nada!-.

-Ho querida, talvez solo este fingiendo-.

-Es lo que siempre he dicho, talvez solo se dejo llevar por el momento, a lo mejor no le gusto- contesto Sapphire con un acento como si pareciese ebria.

-Querida no digas eso, Ruby talvez solo tenia miedo y no esta listo para una relacion-.

-¡¿Pero como puede fingir que no paso nada?! ¡Olvido todo! ¡Mi confesion, su respuesta, todo! almenos pudiera decirme que el sabe lo que paso, solo recuerda la batalla de Kyogre y Groundon, pero ¿como no puede recordar ese simple "Ruby, tu me gustas mucho"?-.

-Ho Sapphire, la verdad no tengo idea de que le pase a Ruby pero si se que a un hombre tienes que darle su tiempo, ya veras, antes que te des cuenta Ruby caera a tus pies-.

-¿Encerio usted cree eso senora?-.

-¡Por su puesto!, tambien cuando conoci a Norman, el no me hacia caso, pero despues de una noche juntos en ciudad Goldernhood en Jhoto, ¡el cayo rendido!- finalizo orgullosa la madre de Ruby.

-¿Y que hizo para que "cayera"?- pregunto Sapphire poniendo enfasis en "cayera".

La madre de Ruby en ese momento se puso mas roja que una baya Zanama, sudo un poco y mejor hablo a Sapphire para que no sospechara- emm... ¡nada!, emm... ¡no fue nada!- finalizo y empezo a reir nerviosa.

Sapphire miro a la mujer un tanto confundida, entonces sono su Pokegear con un tono que pareciera haber salido de la selva-Perdone que tengo que contestar- Sapphire salio de la oficina y atendio el telefono.

-¿Hola?-.

-Soy yo ¿Como va todo?-.

-Estamos haciendo lo mejor que podemos-.

-¿Podemos?-.

-Me tope con Rald, cuando venia hacia tu casa-.

-¡Genial!, tengo un modelo de duende navideno que quiero que se pruebe-.

-Deja la moda un poco ¿Podrias?-.

-Lo siento esque se ve muy adorable con uno de mis trajes-.

-¡Concentrate chico cursi!-

- ¡Oye! ¡tu sabes como odio que Gold-sempai me diga asi!, neandertal-.

-¡Ya superalo! Te dimos un poco mas de tiempo, Rald esta teniendo una batalla con tu papa- en eso detras de ella se escucho una orden de Emerald: "¡Sceptile usa garra dragon!", seguido de una explosion.

-El farfetch'd aun le falta un poco, estara listo en unas 3 horas, tres y media si limpio este lugar-.

-Esta bien, conseguire mas tiempo-.

-!Estamos contra reloj, igual como cuando conocimos al maestro de mi maestro Wallace!, confio en ti Sapphire, adios-.

-¡Espera Ruby!, ¡¿Recuerdas lo que paso en isla espejismo?! ¡Contesta!- hablo Sapphire furiosa pero era tarde, al final solo escucho el sonido de el numero colgado- ¡Huy!, no es mas que un idiota- Hablo Sapphire para si misma.

El tiempo paso rapido despues de esa llamada, ya le habia dado a Ruby hasta tres horas, tratando de distraer a los padres de Ruby quien por haber olvidado de nuevo algo importante termino en esa situacion, la batalla entre Norman y Emerald ya habia durado mucho, la madre de Ruby y Sapphire miraban la batalla desde las gradas. Tanto Norman como Emerald sudaban demasiado, al igual que Slaking y Sceptile que estaban en batalla.

-Bien Emerald, debo admitir que tienes un estilo que me gusta, pero aun asi ¡el combate no ha terminado!-.

-¡El siguiente ataque definira todo!- grito Emerald determinado.

-¡Dame tu mejor Golpe!-.

-¡Sceptile, Plante feroz!-.

-!Giga impacto!-.

Ambos pokemon lanzaron sus ataque respectivamente, levantando una pantalla de humo que poco a poco se desvanecio, mostrando a un Sceptile victorioso y a un Slaking derrotado, Emerald cayo cansado junto con Sceptile y Norman entonces se acerco a su Slaking y lo empezo a ver cuidadosamente.

-Slaking aun tiene heridas del tumba rocas de tu Sudowoodo, lo que siginifca que bajo su velocidad, Sceptile fue mas rapido y vencio en esta batalla- Hablo Norman aceptando su derrota.

Emerlad se puso de pie con dificultad y entonces se acerco a Norman junto a Sceptile.

-Como lider de gimnasio he perdido esta batalla, tu victoria sera condecorada- En eso Norman saco un pequeno dije que parecia una balansa- Como lider de gimnasio te reconosco como entrenador y por eso ¡yo te condecoro con la medalla equilibrio!-.

Emerald, junto sus manos y recibio la medalla con orgullo, pero por el hecho de que estaba cansado, la medalla no dio mucho equilibrio y este cayo exausto.

Ya era la noche, y todo en ciudad petalia ya estaba por cerrar, Sapphire y compania estaban llegando a casa de Ruby, que por cierto dentro de su hogar, podian oirse hasta herramientas pesadas.

Norman abrio la puerta tranquilo y entonces, encontramos a un Ruby exausto, sudando, acomodando el ultimo sillon que faltaba. Norman le extrano la actitud de su hijo, asi que mejor fue directo al grano:

Norman se dirigio al horno, miro dentro y ahi lo vio...- Puedo ver que el farfetch'd navideno esta en perfecto estado- conteso Norman frio al ver que Ruby trataba de ponerse lo mas "natural" que podia.

Ruby suspiro victorioso y relajado, porfin la locura del farfetch'd habia terminado. Ruby levanto el pulgar a sus dos amigos que solo veian la escena y estos correspondieron al saludo de inmediato. Ruby no lo habia notado antes pero Sapphire llevaba el conjunto que el le diseno para navidad.

-Ejem, ejem, ¿asi que te pusiste un conjunto mio?- hablo Ruby un tanto picaro.

-Bueno, debo admitir que me cubre del frio- contesto Sapphire muy indiferente.

-Aunque creo que me equivoque de talla, creo que esta muy apretado- siguio Ruby mientras examinaba el traje.

-Bueno, ¿no podrias decir que me estoy desarrollando mas? ¿Acaso no lo crees?- contesto Sapphire algo sonrojada y sonriente.

-En ese caso- Ruby empezo a acercase con una sonrisa - ¿Engordaste?- Finalizo Ruby sonriente y con un Emerald muriendo de risa en el suelo por haber oido eso.

Sapphire al oir tal cosa, lanzo un punetazo tan grande al chico, que salio volando por la ventana, chocando con un arbol para luego ser sepultado en nieve.

-La ultima vez tarde dos horas en encontrarlo- Musito finalmente la mama de Ruby al ver salir su hijo disparado.

Porfin habia llegado la hora, y es que la fiesta en casa de Ruby ya se habia hecho un evento grande, mucha gente, practicamente todo el pueblo, anigos y conocidos habian llegado, sin olvidar tambien al Profesor Birch, ya estaban disfrutando de la compania de los demas en casa del joven coordinador.

Ruby estaba sentado en su sofa con una bolsa de hielo pegada al ojo, debido al golpe que le arremetio Sapphire horas antes, al lado de el estaban sus amigos Emerald y Sapphire que estaban viendo las postales que les habian enviado sus sempais de Kanto:

_"Queridos companeros, aqui en Pueblo Paleta estamos decorando para navidad, Chuchu y Pika han estado ayudando mucho pero despues empiezan a jugar con Picharo que nos esta visitando, aunque paresca raro Green-san junto a su hermana Daisy estan cocinando la cena, yo no sabia que podian hacerlo, ya que Green-san dijo: "Es esto o que Blue queme mi gimnasio", por otro lado Blue ya ha comprado sus regalos de navidad, siento lastima por sus padres y las deudas de ano proximo, por ultimo Red-san solo ha estado comiendo y decorando el arbol, Blue me compro un traje navideno un tanto revelador para que Red-san me preste atencion pero no ha funcionado en lo absoluto, pero aun asi espero que tengan una feliz navidad en Hoenn"_

_"Con amor Yellow the Viridian"_

Sapphire y Emerald, les alegro haber recibido noticias de sus companeros, pero ahora ellos celebraban su navidad, era hora de que ellos celebararan su navidad.

La fiesta ya habia acabado, Nana ahora estaba en un rincon con una barriga prominente y se le veia feliz, sin duda es una navidad que ella jamas va a olvidar. Por otro lado los tres iniciales de Hoenn estaban sentados ennfrente de la chimenea y parecian estar charlando, Emerald al ver eso le gusto ver a Sceptile con su familia.

Ruby estaba bebiendo un chocolate caliente, cuando de repente escucho a sus padre necesitandolo en la cocina, Ruby quien ademas estaba charlando con Sapphire rodo los ojos un tanto cansado.

Que mal que Ruby no llego un poco mas tarde ya que encontro a sus padres devorandose a besos debajo de un muerdago en la cocina, Ruby juraria haber sentido enormes ganas de vomitar, asi que solo empezo a toser aproposito para llamar la atencion de ambos, lo cual logro.

-Hijo, ejem...- hablo Norman- ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas ahi parado?-.

-Lo suficiente para querer vomitar, mejor solo diganme ¿para que me nesecitan?-.

-Cierto, ejem, hijo, tu madre y yo hemos estado hablando, asi que decidimos que ya era hora de darte algo que ha estado por muchos anos en la familia-.

-¿Y que es eso?-.

Norman detras de el, saco una simple caja de madera algo vieja entonces hablo- Esta receta me la dio mi madre en navidad cuando tenia tu edad, me la dio el dia que empeze a salir con tu madre en Jhoto, esperaba dartela el dia de tu boda con Sapphire, pero tu abuela llamo y dijo que ya eras lo suficientemente maduro para usarla- Norman saco un papel algo gastado de la caja y se la entrego a Ruby, entonces volvio ha hablar de nuevo con un tono un poco mas rudo- ¡Te quiero hijo!, ¡Pero no lo heches a perder!- finalizo este poniendo su cara de tipo malo una vez mas.

Ruby tomo el papel, pero un tanto cansado, al final dijo un simple "gracias" y penso desepcionado- Al menos ya tengo esto para que algo salga mal la proxima vez- penso Ruby cansado pero luego volvio a pensar- ...¿Acaso dijeron boda con Sapphire?-.

Sin duda fue un dia muy agitado pero al final todo valio la pena, para Emerald aunque fue un poco raro estar fuera del orfanato y sin tener un regalo por parte del gobierno de Jhoto, bueno, de todos modos sus regalos estarian esperandolo, el estaba metido en sus pensamientos hasta que una caja se poso encima de el, parecia un regalo, Emerald volteo hacia atras y miro a sus amigos que sostenian un paquete.

-Este es de mi parte y Sapphire- dijo Ruby sonriendo.

-Amm... gracias, pero yo no tengo nada que darles- contesto algo apenado- ... que no sea un disfraz de "Rudo el Stantler"...- penso Emerald.

-No te preocupes, esta es nuestra forma de decir gracias-dijo Sapphire.

-¿Decir gracias?-.

-Se necesita mas que paciencia para soportar al chico fashionista y aun asi ser su amigo- dijo Sapphire señalando a Ruby.

-O estar cerca de "Tar-Sapph"- señalo Ruby.

-El punto es, que te queremos cabeza de Croassant- Contesto Sapphire mientras revolvia el cabello del pequeño Rald.

Emerald por una vez en mucho tiempo le gustaba formar parte del asi auto proclamado "Trio conquistador", abrio su regalo y vio a una figura de accion del famoso anime llamado "Proteam Omega" y esta era la figura del Venusaur que esta basado en el de Red.

Emerald al ver eso se emociono mucho, esta era la primera vez que se emocionaba demasiado por un regalo, tanto que hasta queria hacer algo especial para sus compañeros, en una oportunidad uso uno de sus brazos mecanicos para poder alcanzar a un muerdago que estaba posado encima de la entrada de la cocina, miro su oportunidad y entonces lo pego encima de sus amigos que no se habian dado cuenta hasta que Ruru, la Kirlia de Ruby empezo a reir un poco y entonces ambos tortolos porfin vieron a lo que estaba encima de ellos.

Ruby se sonrojo demasiado, Sapphire por su lado estaba en el mismo estado y entonces como si de un animal se trataze, se lanzo encima de Ruby y literalmente lo ataco con un beso tan largo, saboreando esos labios sabor a Zanama por el "Brillo labial masculino", Ruby por su lado estaba muy apenado y sorprendido pero al final se dejo llevar, ese beso que duro un rato largo y enfrente de los padres de Ruby que solo sonreian picaramente, pero Birch no vio nada debido a que se quedo dormido en el sofa con una lata de ponche en su mano.

Al final ambos jovenes se levantaron acomodando sus ropas y un tanto avergonzados, ambos miraban sus ojos sin decir nada, hasta que Sapphire hablo:

-Ruby...- empezo sonrojada- ¿Encerio no te acuerdas?-.

-¿De que?- Finalizo Ruby sonrojado y confundido.

Aunque hacer recordar a Ruby no estubiera en su carta para Santa Claus este año, sin duda paso una navidad para recordar, algo que nadie va a olvidar.

Fin.

_**Este fic fue un poco tardado pero aun asi ya desde hacia un buen rato queria hacer uno navideño, pero en fin... les desea a todos unas felices fiestas. Jordan Robledo.**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_


End file.
